Merchandisers have become very popular as retailers try to attract customers to products. The merchandisers come in all sizes and colors. Typical merchandisers support product thereon or therein and are free standing or supported on or to conventional shelving. Customized merchandisers are frequently very attractive and sized for specific product. As a result, because product can be stored, shipped and displayed in them, they simplify the distributor's or manufacturer's shipping and the retailers' storing, unloading and displaying of product. Significantly, they also appeal to consumers as they look nice and display goods in a customized and appealing manner.
Regrettably, there is a trade-off with respect to standard merchandisers, that being advertising or graphics on the one hand and, on the other hand, product support. Specifically, the more graphics used on the front of the display, the fewer products that can be displayed, and the more products displayed in the display, the less graphics that can be used. If a display has a front panel with advertisement thereon, product generally cannot be displayed behind the panel. Typically, product is displayed above and below the front advertising panel on internal shelves or hooks. Accordingly, there is a need for a more versatile display maximizing the graphics or advertising on the front thereof and the amount of product displayed therein or thereon.